Sentai Rangers
by KR Accel Max
Summary: One day, your average Power Rangers nerd gets drafted from his world to the Super Sentai, but he uses the Power Rangers powers as a Gokaiger! A PR/SS crossover that is the first of its kind! I think so, anyway. OC/? Pairing poll on my profile. Please review!
1. Prologue: What? I'm a Ranger!

**Ok, I've been busy with all sorts of things and now I'm starting up a new project that seems like a good idea in theory. This is KR Accel Max and I introduce to you, *epic drumroll* Sentai Rangers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Power Rangers, but I do own my phone, which is playing KR Accel's awesome theme!**

Prologue: What? I'm a Ranger?!

**-(Story Start)-**

In the town of Elgin, Illinois, at Larkin High School, sat a boy who appeared to be extremely bored out of his mind. The boy was 16 years old and wore a violet shirt with the Power Rangers Samurai insignia on the front and navy jeans. He was fair-skinned, had dark hair, and had sapphire blue eyes. This boy was Alex Parker, the school's resident Power Rangers nerd and anime lover. Right now, Alex was drifting into a sleeping spell after having been watching a Power Rangers RPM marathon all night and was close to a beautiful sleep, but...

"Mr. Parker, WAKE UP!"

"Ahhh!"

Alex was knocked out of his sleep, and seat, by his homeroom teacher, Mr. Garrett, who had dropped a giant textbook on his seat and yelled at the same time. Mr. Garrett sighed before addressing the recuperating Alex, "Mr. Parker, would you mind staying awake for at least 15 minutes? It's a pain to repeat myself because you were asleep."

Alex smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck like a certain blonde haired shinobi before replying, "Sorry, Mr. Garrett. I'll try to stay awake next time."

Mr. Garrett looked at him before sighing again and headed back to the front of the class. Once he got the class' attention again, he spoke, "Okay, like I was saying before the interruption," which got snickers from some of the class, "I was telling you all about the..."

That was as far as Garrett got before Alex completely tuned him out, preferring to daydream about saving the world with various Power Rangers teams, like Jungle Fury and Operation Overdrive. Then, out of nowhere, his daydream began to include images of what seemed to be Power Rangers based off angels and pirates, but Alex knew that the angels were going to be Power Rangers Megaforce soon. However, the angels and the pirates were speaking Japanese and showcased powers Alex didn't know existed yet. Then, all of a sudden, the pirates took out keys that looked like the Jungle Fury Rangers and inserted them into a phone with a key slot and twisted them. Then, they turned into the Jungle Fury Rangers! Alex, who watched this, was stunned and before he could see more, he was knocked out of the dream by his best friend, Matt Clark.

"Hey, Alex, you alright?" Matt asked him, "You've been out of it for 7 hours straight."

Alex looked at Matt skeptically before noticing the time and his spot in the nurse's office, "Are you serious? I've been out for 7 hours? How'd I get here, though?"

"I carried you down here by myself, so you owe me big time," replied Matt with some notable irritation in his voice. _'Not that you'll pay me back any time soon.'_

Alex got out of the bed and flexed his arms and legs a bit before heading to the door, "Ok, since we're in the nurse's office, let's check out and head home. School's out in 10 minutes anyway." As Alex said this and the duo began their trek home, his mind stayed on the dream that kept him out for the school day. _'That was no ordinary dream. I've never heard of Pirate Power Rangers and those angels were going to be the new Megaforce coming out next year, so footage hasn't been released. Something weird's going on and I think those pirates might be at the center of it all.' _If only he knew how right he was.

(Later that day- Alex's house)

After splitting up with Matt at Abbott Middle School, Alex continued his walk home and managed to get there easy enough, considering he gets lost easily. Once at his house, Alex pulled out his key and unlocked the door before walking in. "I'm home!" said Alex, but there was no response. "Doesn't matter, though. They're still overseas on that business trip." muttered Alex, whose parents were almost always away on business matters, but sent money to pay for the house expenses.

Alex then headed into his room and began to watch a Power Rangers Ninja Storm marathon, since he was excused from homework for his 7 hour fainting spell. During the marathon, Alex began to fall asleep and eventually passed out. He never noticed the brief flash of light that engulfed him and took him away from this world.

(In the Dimensional Bridge)

Alex slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a forest surrounded by trees and slowly adjusted to the light shining through the trees. "W-where am I?" Alex asked no one in particular. He got up and began to walk through the forest, noticing the details within the forest before coming to a sudden conclusion, "This is the forest where Tommy Oliver fought the Green Ranger before becoming the Black Dino Ranger, but how did I get here?"

A strange voice decided to answer his question, "Simple, young one. I brought you here." The voice chuckled upon seeing Alex's surprised face and began talking again. "I take it you recognize this forest?" the voice asked Alex.

"Y-yes. This forest was where Tommy gained the right to become the Black Dino Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. How did you bring me here and why?" Alex asked the voice.

The voice once again chuckled and then revealed itself as a white haired man with white robes and a golden sash around his left shoulder. "I have no name, but you may call me Kami if you like."

Alex's eyes widened at the name and spoke, but cautiously, " K-kami?! If you're Kami, what do you need me for?"

Kami chuckled again before answering the young Ranger fan, "I need you to join the ranks of a group in the world of Super Sentai, the universe parallel to your own and that of the Power Rangers. You have been having dreams of unfamiliar Rangers influenced by angels and pirates, right?"

Alex nodded a yes and sighed a bit before talking, "I'm guessing I'm supposed to join the pirates and help defeat their enemy?"

"Yes, you are. The angels were Tensou Sentai Goseiger and the pirates were Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger," Kami then hands Alex a device similar to the cellphone the Gokaigers had, but the red was now violet and a small figurine that looked like a violet Gokaiger, "This is the Henshin Keitai Mobilate PRV and its accompanying Ranger Key. Using this will transform you into GokaiViolet. With your Mobilate, unlike the other Gokaigers, you will use the Power Rangers version of the Super Sentai members, meaning you do not have the Sentai powers before Zyuranger and are missing the Dairanger and Goseiger powers for now. You will gain their use after joining the Gokaigers."

Alex stares at his Mobilate and Ranger Key for a while before his face broke out a huge grin. "This is awesome! But, how will I understand them, though? I can't speak Japanese."

Kami responded with a light chuckle, making Alex glare at him and then spoke, "The moment you set foot in the Super Sentai world, you will have full knowledge of the Japanese language and will be able to fluently speak it as well. Now, I'm going to send you to the Super Sentai world around the same time the Gokaigers first get to Earth. Remember to limit contact with them until after they get the Grand Power of the Magirangers, which is Mystic Force for you. Stick to observing, ok? Also, try to remember your first time in the Super Sentai world. Good luck, Alex, or should I say your new name, Ninari Saito?"

"Wait, what?" And that was all Alex could say before everything went black.

**Fin! This is a first-time story build, isn't it? Anyway, I have a new poll up on my profile and if anyone wants to help with the fight scenes, PM me. This will follow canon, except for a few minor instances, until the Grand Power of the Magirangers is unlocked. Now that Saito has been sent to the Super Sentai world, how will he observe the Gokaigers without getting too close? As a certain pineapple head always said, "this is troublesome." Next time: Power Rangers and Kaizoku! See ya then and remember to LEAVE ALL BEHIND!**


	2. Chapter 1: Power Rangers and Kaizoku

**Me: Last time, Alex was basically recruited by Kami to assist the Gokaigers, but isn't supposed to reveal his presence until after the Magirangers' Grand Power is gained. Well, let's see how that works out. Also, this story follows Alex/Saito, so unless he's involved, it won't be mentioned often in detail. Saito, disclaimer if you would.**

**Saito (sighing): Fine, Accel. Accel does not own Super Sentai or Power Rangers. He only owns me and my hopefully awesome Megazord. It will be awesome, right?**

**Me: Trust me, it will. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Power Rangers and Kaizoku

**-(Chapter Start)-**

"Ugh, what Megazord hit me?"

In a patch of grass on the outskirts of a city laid one Alex Parker, or his name in this world, Ninari Saito. As Saito came back into consciousness, he began to notice a few things, like his clothes. In contrast to what he wore before, he was now wearing a black jacket with violet outlines and black pants. He also had on black shoes and a violet headband (AN: think of the Operation Overdrive outfit minus the symbol). As he got up, Saito felt a quick, sharp pain in his head that forced him back down. His mind then was flooded with information and details about the Sentai and the Japanese language. Needless to say, Saito was knocked out again.

(30 min. later- grass patch)

For the second time, Saito woke up in the grass patch. After getting up, he checked his pocket and found the Mobilate PRV and the violet Gokaiger key. After checking to make sure they were real, Saito sighed and looked around. _'Okay, it wasn't a dream. I'm really a Power Ranger, or Sentai member to be exact,' _Saito then looks towards the city, _'Maybe if I go to the city, I might find some clues.' _With that thought in mind, Saito began to head for the city, unaware of the adventure ahead of him.

(3 hours later- the city)

When Saito entered the city, he started to keep a lookout for anything related to pirates, which didn't go well for the majority of the 3 hour search. Saito soon found a bench and sat down, frustrated with his results. _'Come on! How hard is it to find color-coded pirates? I need a sign telling where to go!'_

Right as Saito finished that thought, a giant anchor fell down and impacted the ground 10 feet away from his 'brooding bench'. After the panic of a giant anchor almost landing on him passed, he noticed a floating red ship with two swords crossing a Ranger Key as its Jolly Roger. Upon getting up and heading to the main square, he then noticed the five people roping down from the ship, more specifically he noticed their color-coded clothes, _'Yes, yes! Finally, my luck pays off! Would be better if the anchor didn't almost make me part of the ground,' _Saito thought melancholically.

The five figures landed on a platform above the square and the one dressed in red pulled out a megaphone before speaking to the crowd, "Listen here, Earthlings. We're Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I'm Captain Marvelous." This drew murmurs from the crowd and a grin from a purple Ranger. Ignoring the murmurs, Marvelous continued, "This planet has the greatest treasure in the galaxy, right? Just tell us where it is."

The megaphone was then snatched by the girl in yellow, "No use in hiding it!" the girl said before the girl in pink grabbed the megaphone. "Fair tidings to you all. Let's see..." Pink (as Saito dubbed her, although he had an urge to think a different name) then pointed to the man next to Saito, "The commoner over there!" Said commoner pointed to himself, "Yes. You. Do you know anything?"

"Oh. I don't know anything." the man replied.

"Have you heard any rumors about it?" Pink asked the man

"Oh. I deeply apologize, but I don't think anyone on Earth knows about it." the man told Pink. "Right?" the man asked the crowd and they all simultaneously nodded.

Then the five pirates left, leaving behind a confused crowd and an annoyed Saito. _'Oh no. You guys aren't getting away that easily!' _thought the PRV Gokaiger before quickly following the group while staying out of sight. _'I wonder why I had felt like I met Yellow and Pink before? Gotta focus on following them first,'_ thought Saito.

(15 min. later- curry shop)

After the pirates left the square, with Saito discreetly following them, they went to a jewelry shop and sold a ring. After that, they went looking for food to eat, which led them, and Saito, to the their current location, a curry shop. In the corner of the shop, Saito had a sweat drop on his forehead. _'Seriously? All that money and you go to a curry shop. I'm starting to think I've got the wrong people...' _thought Saito, _'At least I got my food!'_

As if Kami just wanted to screw around with the new Ranger, an explosion took place and blew up the store, taking Saito's curry with it. "My curry..." Saito somewhat whined, "I'm gonna find and beat down the kusoyaro responsible!" Saito then noticed the pirates heading off somewhere and followed them to where he could avenge his food.

(Few min. later- site clearing)

Saito, once at the site of where the monsters, who were part of the Zangyack Empire, were attacking, he instantly began to evacuate the crowds and let the pirates run their interference with the action commander. After having evacuated the people, Saito watched as the Gokaigers battled the action commander and the Goumin. He also watched as they used their Ranger Keys, turning into the Goranger, Shinkenger, and Magiranger Sentai teams, and learned their names during the Goranger change, although Saito was confused about Green's apparent name of Doc. _'Luka and Ahim. Why do those names sound so familiar?' _wondered Saito.

After the battle ended, Saito got up from his perch and turned away from the scene, "Ok, now I know how to use the Mobilate. Let's give it a try later." And with that, Saito left the clearing.

(At night- grass patch)

Back at the grass patch, Saito decided to test his Mobilate, "Ok, let's do this!" said Saito. He held his Ranger Key in front of him, opened it, and inserted it into his Mobilate, "Gokai Change! Ha!" Saito then twisted the key in its slot.

**"Goookaiger!" **Once the Mobilate finished its shout, three violet X's and a violet V shot out of it, the first two X's forming Saito's bodysuit and jacket, the V forming his helmet, and the final X forming the Gokaiger symbol on the helmet and his visor (AN: Think of GokaiRed, but violet in color and main visor shape is more reminiscent of a crescent moon).

Saito, or rather GokaiViolet, was ecstatic to say the least. "This is awesome!" shouted GokaiViolet, but then he became aware of something, "Kami said my Mobilate was the Mobilate PRV, or Power Ranger Version, right? If so..." GokaiViolet then thought of the Red Wind Ranger from PR Ninja Storm before hitting the button on his buckle, which popped out the Red Wind Ranger's Ranger Key. "Gokai Change!" yelled GokaiViolet as he inserted the Key and twisted it.

The Mobilate replied to the Key's presence, shouting **"Ninnnnja Storm!"**, as GokaiViolet was surrounded by wind and when the wind died down, the Red Wind Ranger was in GokaiViolet's place. "This is truly awesome!" said RW Ranger as he reverted back to GokaiViolet, and then back to Saito. "Looks like it's finally time to shine! Look out, Ninari Saito, the Sentai Power Ranger, has arrived!" With that said, Saito once again fell asleep on the patch of grass that marked his appearance into the world of the Super Sentai.

**Fin! This chapter was relatively easy, except for figuring out where Saito could of been during the parts where the Gokaigers were around. So, I slightly changed parts of the story fit the flashback fillers I'll have later. Now, the pairing has been decided. It is Saito/Luka/Ahim, but it will be gradual. Remember to review! Next time: The Stolen Ranger Key! Saito's Early Appearance!**


End file.
